2:00 In The Morning
by Galactic-babyface
Summary: Fred happens to be afraid of not only spiders but thunder and lightning. Good thing GoGo came over when she did. She notices Fred all curled up in the corner whining like a baby. She decides to calm him down and probably get him back to sleep. Special thanks to disneygleekqueen101 for encouraging me to ship this no matter what ship hate sending assholes gotta day, you're an angel
1. Chapter 1

It was no ordinary storm, at least in Fred's mind it wasn't. The wind was roaring and blowing everything away. Along with rain and lightning joining in on the fun.

These things made Fred curl up in a ball and made him want to stay there for eternity. His parents,like always,were away even in situations like this. Heathcliff was seldom Therefor him at these times either. Fred wasn't the only one

this time. GoGo decided to come over before the storm started. When it did she had no choice but to stay, at least it was better than getting struck by lightning. The one-no, two things she couldn't stand was first Fred quietly crying like a

baby, and two, the roaring of the storm.

"How the hell am I supposed to get any sleep around this house"?! GoGo thought to herself looking at the digitalclock on the nightstandit was 2:00 am precisely. Walking out of the room she noticed Fred curled up into a ball in a

corner.

"Fred what the hell it's 2 in the morning, and...why are you in the corner? Are you okay?"

GoGo said in a rather groggy voice

Fred was startled by the tiny woman's small voice that he was actually stuttering.

"Um-h-hey-GoGo I'm fine nothing to worry abou-"

 ***BOOM***

A wave of panic covered Fred like a dark blanket as Fred jumped and curled even tighter. GoGo on the other hand didn't even flinch but watched Fred trying to keep a straight face.

"Fred, are you seriously scared of thunder"?! GoGo started trying not to laugh at his ridiculous fear

"Oh I am so sorry that no one here has even helped me get over it." Fred screamed

At that very moment, GoGo's taunt melted into sympathy as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Chill out you big baby." GoGo chuckled

* * *

The storm was no longer roaring but sighing  
Which meant most of the electricity could shut on again. The tv in the room GoGo was sleeping in was one of them. Fred requested they watch Godzilla, GoGo couldn't think of any better movie so she just went with it, along with her witty commentary about  
most of the movie.

"Okay I wouldn't have to come to this but you leave me no choice." Fred sighed with a somewhat mischievous smile upon his face as he tackled GoGo to the floor tickling the crap out of her.

"FRED WHAT THE-" GoGo protested but then gave in and bursted out laughing.

Soon the tickle fight melted into childlike laughter until the two were breathless rolling around on the floor. Until they looked back on the tv screen to see that the tv had shut off for a while now. Leaving them to entertain only each other, which led  
to a chat about life and whatnot.

* * *

The storm was dying down to the point it was only just rain, the wind and thunder had left the party of weather. And GoGo and Fred were drifting off to sleep. GoGo was trying to ignore but she found herself in Fred's arms as she curled up like a  
kitten. And she slightly blushed to the sound of Fred's heart. Fred was also blushing a bit, although GoGo didn't know he was awake.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." Fred whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you stupid big lizard." GoGo is says underneath her breath

* * *

As for the rain, it died all the way down, now the two could finally sleep in peace. 


	2. Authors note

WELL THAT WAS ASSGKRJRVWLEITGWKEGVRGEGJEVEGEIRVRGR

I had somewhat fun making this

Yes I will admit I ship GoGozilla. but as I found out, so does disneygleekqueen101 who is literally so amazing and is a complete angel. She also ships GoGozilla and also a few amazing friends on tumblr. If one of y'all are reading this just know that  
I love you guys so much and I wouldn't be writing this without you guys to encourage me. And again sorry for the typos. Writing this on my phone so I guess it comes out like this


End file.
